Perfect
by SillyGurl123
Summary: After Hogwarts, Draco knows what he wants to be and do for a living, but it's not what his dad would ever want him to do. Songfic to Simple Plan's Perfect. No flames! FINISHED!
1. Grades

Ok every one, this is my first story! So no flames, please! First off, let me give you the basic facts:  
  
Title-Perfect  
  
Rating-PG-13  
  
Summary- After Hogwarts. Draco knows what he wants to do for a living, but it's not what his dad would ever want him to do.  
  
Songfic To- Simple Plan's "Perfect"  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Simple Plan, or the song Perfect, either. It belongs to Lava Records.  
  
A/N- Bolds are song lyrics, and italics are Draco's thoughts.  
  
A/N Again- The story actually starts off at the very end of Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts. The song part doesn't actually start for a few more chapters.  
  
Ok! Now that we've done all that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, your grades have skyrocketed this year! Why, with these grades, you can do anything! You might even be able to become the Minister of Magic!" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Mmmmmm," Draco just nodded.  
  
"Do you want to know your grades? You have an O in Potions, and O in Transfiguration, an E in herbology, and O in Charms, and an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts! Malfoy, this school has never seen better grades! What do you want to be?" McGonagall asked.  
  
I want to be a healer. I always have. But father would never accept that. He said Healers are wishy-washy girls. I know that's not true. But I could never live it down.  
  
"A high-powered, high paying career in the Ministry of Magic," Draco said quickly and emotionless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? This is my first try, so be nice. Don't worry, the story will get better. The song part will start later, too.  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


	2. Interview

Hey,  
  
I just realized I made a mistake. Bold and italics don't show up! So, from now on, *stars* are lyrics and [brackets] are thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Perfect. Duh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Job interviews. I'm really excited, but also nervous. Extremely nervous. OK, I think more nervous than excited. But I know they will have interviews for what I want.but what if I get a job? Father would never let me be a healer. No matter what.]  
  
"Draco Malfoy. You're next," the secretary said. Hogwarts was interviewing 7th years for their jobs once they leave the school. Official workers were doing the actual interviewing.  
  
[Deep breaths. I will survive. I'll tell them I want to be a healer. I probably won't get the job anyway. Then I can tell father they didn't have interviews to be Minister of Magic. So what if I'm stuck doing boring work and not living out my lifelong dream? At least Father will be happy.]  
  
"Now. What do you want to get an interview for?" the secretary asked him.  
  
Draco paused. "Um." he thought while the secretary looked at his NEWT grades. "A healer," he finally said after probably 5 long minutes.  
  
"Well, with these grades, you certainly can," the secretary told him. "Follow me."  
  
He follwed her down a long, dark, hallway he didn't know exsisted. The trip was silent and almost spooky, because the hall was so dark and the silence was eerie.  
  
Finally, they reached a small door. The door only had to be 5 feet tall. Draco ducked as the secretary led him through. Then she walked back down the hallway, leaving him alone.  
  
"So kid, ya wanna be a healer, don't ya?" A rough voice came out of no where.  
  
"Yes sir," Draco said quietly. He was shaking.  
  
"Well, then you've come to the right place," the man said in a friendly voice.  
  
Draco looked around. The brightly lit place was filled with cauldrons, beds, students, and real healers. Draco couldn't stop looking around.  
  
[This is the kind of work I want. A bright, cheery, place, filled with wizards and magic. This is heaven! Except for Father.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do you think! Please review, I feel lonely. ( Yes, it will get better  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


	3. The GoldToothed Man

Hey Ya'll!!!!  
  
I'm so sorry; I haven't written in a very long time. Well my English teacher would be proud that I just used a semicolon. :-D Any-hoo, let's keep going.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter or the Song Perfect. I'm so sick of typing that.  
  
Remember! [Brackets] are Draco's thoughts and *stars* are song lyrics  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, first we just need to get some basic facts understood, Draco. This part is a little boring, but trust me-it's worth it.  
  
[How did he know my name? This guy is really creepy. He looks so mean, but sounds nice when he talks. And he has a gold tooth. I wonder if it's real gold.]  
  
"My name is Mr. Zoophagous. Call me Mr. Z," he said. "I will be doing the whole interview with you. Now, first choose which subject you prefer: Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, or Charms,"  
  
It went on like this for a half an hour, boring questions with dull answers. Draco was ready to fall asleep.  
  
"Ok, the boring part is over. Now comes the fun part. Follow me," Mr. Z said.  
  
Draco followed him across all the healers, trainees, and students to a small dark corner of the room. It seemed like the only place that wasn't jam-packed with people.  
  
[Ok, now I'm in a pickle. I can ace the interview, because I want to be healer and I don't want to look bad in front of Mr. Zoophagous, or I can fail on purpose and please Father. Of course, with my grades this year, they would get suspicious if I failed the interview, and besides-if I don't get the job, what else can I do?]  
  
"Ok, first I'll need a Calming Drought. All of the ingredients are in the wooden cabinet. I will sit in the corner and watch, act as if I wasn't here." He instructed Draco.  
  
[Ugh, they always say "pretend I'm not here," but no one ever does. It's like, impossible. Oh well, at least I know the calming drought like the back of my hand. I have a lot of time to think.]  
  
Draco filled out the potion, which he knew perfectly, after working with it for three years. He filled a beaker with a sample, and the turned to Mr. Zoophagous.  
  
"Now what?" he asked. It was the first thing he said out loud all day, besides answers to those idiotic questions.  
  
"For the next four parts of the interview, I will describe a patient's scenario. You need to give me a description of what you would do to heal the person. Don't worry, it's not as difficult as it sounds. Number one: A patient." Mr. Z. said  
  
Draco gave the best answer he could; he positive it was right. The questions went on for a long time. He thought of his classmates. None of them could probably do this, except maybe Hermione Granger. But Draco had actually been smarter than her the past year or two.  
  
[The only reason I have been trying my hardest and doing my work is to be a healer. I never thought I could, but I want to live out my lifelong dream. Oh. My. God. Father. I have not even considered his reaction all this time. And now it's definitely too late. Oh no, this is terrible. What should I do?]  
  
"Well Draco, that was quite an interview. You are a very hard working student," Mr. Z said loud and giving a smile showing all his teeth, including the gold one. Then he dropped his voice to barely above a whisper.  
  
"I must say, in all my 27 years of interviewing I have never seen a student as intellectual as you are. You should be very proud." His voice rose to normal again.  
  
"You will be getting the results of your interview in two days. Good luck" And with that he disappeared  
  
Draco walked to the front of the room where the same witch was waiting for him by the small door.  
  
"There's one hallway inside. Follow it as far as you can go. Others will tell you what to next. Good luck," she said.  
  
"Uh.thanks," Draco said. She nodded.  
  
Again, he walked down the dark, narrow, never-ending hallway. As soon as he finished, he saw an elderly lady, who appeared to be waiting for him.  
  
"This is a portkey. You hold on to it with one hand, and it will transport you back to Hogwarts. It is very late, and I suggest you go straight to bed.  
  
Draco took hold of it. In a matter of seconds he was back at Hogwarts; standing at the front of the Slytherin common room.  
  
He climbed into bed and fell asleep very quickly since he was so tired. He dreamt that he got a job as a healer and father was extremely proud. He woke up smiling, and then pinched himself. It was just a dream.  
  
[Oh, if only life was really like that. I wish.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do ya'll think? I know it's short, but I'm not the best writer, and I don't type fast. Sorry! Any-hoo, I hoped you liked it! Like I said, the song and the PG-13 stuff appear a lot later.  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


	4. The Results Muahahaha

Hey everybody!!!!  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed, I feel so honored.  
  
I can't believe people are actually reading this and liking it!!  
  
It feels so weird.  
  
But it's good.  
  
OK, enough of my rambling  
  
Disclaimer: Lalala, I don't own Harry Potter or Simple Plan. If I did, I would be rich. That would be so cool! I would buy a car, and a house, and a stereo, and.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Holy crap, it's been two days since the interview. That means.ugh, I don't want to think about it!]  
  
"7th years, please staying the Great Hall when you are finished with your meal," Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall. But there was no need for questions. Every single person in the whole school (even the first years) knew what this meant-the results of the job interview were in.  
  
[Oh no, oh no, oh no. I know I did well on that interview; no doubt they'll want me to apply for the job and go through healer school. I could not go, but then I couldn't get a job because I didn't interview for anything else. God, this sucks.]  
  
Draco didn't eat anything else. He seemed to have lost his appetite as soon as McGonagall's announcement was announced.  
  
It seemed like an eternity, but finally the younger students started finishing up and clearing out. Everyone was relieved to finally be getting this over with, but certain people looked so frightened they looked as if they were going to drop dead any second.  
  
"As I'm sure many of you know, the results of your job interviews are on this clipboard I am holding in my hand," McGonagall said while the other teachers sat zat the staff table, watching very closely. Sadly, everyone did not get they're first choice, and if you are one of those people, do not get down on yourself. It has nothing to do with you as a person, and it does not mean you are not good at the subject you interviewded for. It simply means there are students ahead of you in their ability level. Now with that understood, I will announce the results."  
  
[Here it is. I hope they don't annonce healing last. But I hope they don't annopunce it first, either. Hell, I hope they forget healing all together and have to tell us individually. That way there wouldn't be spot lights on certain people.]  
  
"The following people need to see me after school: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and Lisa Turpin. Congradulations." McZGonagall said.  
  
On and on it went, for a long time. Draco had lost count. But he knew they hadn't announced healing. He could tell they were wrapping up. Maybe they had forgotton healing. Maybe his wish will come true.  
  
"And last but not least, healing!" McGonagall announced. "these people need to report to Professer Flitwick after school today. "Hannah Abbott, Mandy Brocklehurst, Susan Bones, Derek Moon, Isabella Nott.  
  
[Oh no. that's honestly all I can think Shit what am I going to do?]  
  
"And las t but not least, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco felt the eyes of everyone staring heavily on him.  
  
[Oh no. Stop staring at me! Oh I hate this, pinch me! Let me wake up from this horrible dream! No it's real! That hurt! Oh no what can I do? Oh shit this sucks.]  
  
[Whispers were going all the way around the hall; I can hear them. Oh how I want to sink into the floor. Just run away and be un noticed. Oh man.]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you think?  
  
That one took me a while. I'm glad it's over with.  
  
Pretty please review.  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


	5. Going Home

Hello!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been caught up in schoolwork, vacation, homework, and sports (not to mention a severe case of writers block)  
  
But I think I am cured, and I am going to do my best with this fic.  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed, I feel so special. I love you!  
  
P.S. SunGoddess1 I love ALL the songs on the Simple Plan c.d.! And yes, the song did give me the idea for this. But you all probably knew that. You're all probably not as blond as Jessica Simpson, and you know that Chicken of the Sea isn't chicken. OK, now I am just rambling again.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, we all know that I do not own Harry Potter or Simple Plan. I wouldn't mind if I did though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Oh my god, is the train ride over all ready? I was hoping this was all just a dream. Sadly, it's not. Now I have to deal with the worst thing- Father]  
  
"Yo, Draco-Wake up. Trains over," Goyle said shaking Draco.  
  
"Wha?" he asked.  
  
"You've been sleeping the whole time," Crabbe explained. "We thought you were dead"  
  
"Uh.can I ask you guys a question?" Draco asked. "After dinner a few nights ago, did professor McGonagall call my name?"  
"Yeah, remember? She called you as a healer," Goyle informed him as Draco's heart sank so low it was probably near his stomach.  
  
"Don't you remember leaving potions to go see Flitwick?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Uh yeah.just making sure I hadn't.well, you know.dreamt it or anything," Draco said.  
  
[The train is stopping. Crabbe and Goyle are leaving. Maybe I'll just go back to Hogwarts. I just don't know if I could face Father.]  
  
"Sweetie, the train has stopped. You need to go out to your parents," the woman who pushed the food cart told him.  
  
[Father is the last one left. Here it goes, I might as well get it over with...]  
  
"Hello Son!" Mr. Malfoy called. "How was school this year?"  
  
"Good. I got O's on all my newts except herbology," Draco said.  
  
[I'm glad I said that first, at least he's happy now.]  
  
"Excellent! I am so proud of you son! I bet even that scumbag Hermione Granger wasn't as good as my boy." His father said  
  
[Why does he always have to compare me to people? Even though I despise Granger too, I still hate it when Father compares us. Even if I'm the good one]  
"I set up a Portkey, since it's a very special occasion. Now you hopefully never have to set foot in that muggle school again! Your mother is sorry she couldn't be here, but she's making a special welcome back dinner right now! Grab hold on the portkey," he told Draco.  
  
[I want to wait until we're done eating. I'm starving, and I want my first dinner back with my parents to be enjoyable. I better wait until after dinner.]  
  
"Draco! You're home! Welcome back! We missed you so much!" Draco's mother pounded him with hugs and kisses the moment he walked in the door.  
  
"Hurry up and wash your hand, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Malfoy called.  
  
Draco did as she said, and sat down at the table. His mother brought out a huge meal: turkey, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, green beans, yams, rolls, and pumpkin pie for dessert. Draco ate until he was beyond stuffed; his mother's food was just too good. He would have to take an extra long jog tomorrow.  
  
"So honey, how were career interviews?" his mother asked when they were finished.  
  
"Well...I only applied for one thing...and I got called back to actually do a real job interview. You know, the one where you actually get the job, not just the school interview," Draco said.  
  
"Great! What was in?" his parents asked leaning in.  
  
[I can't lie to my parents. That would make it 100 times worse. I have to tell them. Here it goes...]  
  
"Healing," Draco said quickly and quietly. Then he ran up to his room, tears starting to form in his blue eyes, as he parents stared awkwardly at each other.  
  
[I'm going to fall asleep and hopefully never wake up. I hate my life]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, please tell me what you think. I know this must have been a little boring, but I tried my best. Pretty please review, the next chapter will come quicker if you review...  
  
Guess what! I think I'm going to start the song next chapter! :-)  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


	6. The Parents

What up dawgs!  
  
Hey, I just want to make it clear that if I get more reviews I will post up the next chapter sooner.  
  
It increases my self-confidence level ;-)  
  
Ok, not really, that's a pretty dorky thing to say.  
  
Well I'm just a pretty dorky person.  
  
Seriously, though, I am a dork.  
  
And if I get reviews I feel special.  
  
So review, please :-)  
  
Also, sorry if my chapters are short. It's hard to right long chapters on your first story!  
  
Remember yo! [Brackets] are thoughts and *stars* are lyrics  
  
Hey guess what? I can make a cool H. See? }{ ;-)  
  
Hey guess what else? I think I am going start the song in this chapter! YAY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes we all know that I don't own Harry Potter or Simple Plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hey, dad, look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan?*  
  
[If there's such things as a Daddy's boy, than that's what I've been most of my life. Of course, the way he ran everything, if you weren't a "Daddy's Boy" life would be hell for you. Luckily, I avoided that. For a while.]  
  
[I was definitely a Momma's boy too though. I remember cold stormy nights baking cookies with Mommy. Mom was always much more understanding and kind than father, but was still a pureblood and acted like one around the presence of muggles and muggle borns. But alone, she was a wonderful person.]  
  
"Draco, sweetie, open up the door, honey," his mom called knocking.  
  
"No," was all he managed to choke out.  
  
"Sweetie..." his mother began.  
  
"JUST OPEN UP THE FUCKING GOD DAMN DOOR!" his father yelled angrily.  
  
"Lucius, I told you, yelling doesn't get anything accomplished.  
  
"Fine!" his father yelled bursting open the door with his wand.  
  
"Your father and I are...how shall I say this...curious on you career choice," his mother stated calmly, while his father looked ready to explode.  
  
"Um...I like to help people," he answered.  
  
*And do you think I'm wasting my time? Doing things I wanted to. But it hurts when you disapprove. All along*  
  
"You are so lame! I thought your mother and I were doing a good job raising you. But then you get all willy-nilly and start "helping people" with this wishy-washy girlie crap!"  
  
"Honey, we agreed to calmly to Draco about his decision. Shouting does not get anything accomplished," his mother said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!! I THOUGHT WE HAD A GOOD SON WHO KNEW RESPECTABLE POSITIONS, BUT THEN HE GOES OFF TO BE A FUCKIN HEALER!!!!" his father yelled.  
  
Draco clutched his stuffed bear tightly, like a little kid. He continued to listen and not speak.  
  
*And do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanted to. 'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along.*  
  
"NOW YOU LISTEN UP BOY!!!!! LEMME GET THIS CLEAR!!!! IF YOU EVER RUN INTO MONEY PROBLEMS, DON'T COME CRYIN TO ME!!!!!! CAUSE I'M NOT GONNA LEND YOU ANYTHING!!!!!" his father yelled loudly.  
  
"Lucius, I think we'd better talk to Draco tomorrow. Let him sleep. He's had a long day," his mother said trying to stay calm.  
  
"FINE!!!!!"  
  
[Whew. Thank god I still have my mum. I love her.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew! That took me forever to figure out what to write!!!!! I am sooooooo glad its over with!!!! I think there will only be a few more chapters next :-D  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


	7. Unexpected Actions

OMG!!!!! That last chapter really sucked!!!! I used the one phrase 2x!!!! Plus, it seemed so long for me but it was really short. I guess that's because I typed it in more than 1 day.  
  
Well...  
  
Shout outs to everyone that has reviewed so far!!!!I love you!!!  
  
Lillinfields  
  
Rena Lupin  
  
Malfoy-chik  
  
Schmootzie Poo  
  
The Blood Ringed Moon  
  
SunGoddess1  
  
Malfoy-chik (again)  
  
Lillinfields (also again)  
  
Guardian of Dreams  
  
Rena Lupin (again)  
  
Lillinfields (again)  
  
Rena Lupin (still again)  
  
The Blood Ringed Moon (again)  
  
I hope I didn't forget anybody!  
  
If you wanna see your name in lights, review! (Okay, so there not exactly lights...)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuttin, so don't sue me.  
  
Oh yeah, this chapter is a lot like the video for Perfect...  
  
~*~  
  
*And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you-proud*  
  
[One week has passed. Not muched has changed over the past few weeks, now that I think about it. Father is still very angry. He goes to work early in the morning and returns late at night. At home, all he does is drink, yell at me for being a healer, drink some more, yell for me to get him another drink, drink more, call me a useless loser, and then drink more. Then, it starts all over again.]  
  
[My days could be a lot worse. Mother is not nearly as bad as Father, but still, she doesn't completely forgive me for being a healer.]  
  
"Draco, I'm going food shopping," she called from the bottom of the stairs. "While I'm gone, could you clean your room, do the laundry, do the dishes, mop the hardwood florrs, vacuum the carpets, and study for your exam?"  
  
[Sheesh. I'm only human. You know, as I think about it, she expects way to much of me. --Mocking Voice-Clean your room, wash the dishes, blah blah blah. Well you know what? I'm not gonna. I don't care if I get in trouble. I'm beyond that stage. I just want revenge. Hm...where should I start.?]  
  
*I'm never gonna be good enough for you*  
  
Draco looked all around his room. Normally, it was clean, but he was confined to it for a week and in a very bad mood, so he had not bothered to clean it up.  
  
[How should I start?]  
  
He glanced around the room, looking for things to destroy it with.  
  
[Of course, if I don't find anything, I can wreck it with my wand. But that won't be nearly as fun.]  
  
*I can't pretend that I'm all right. And you can't change me*  
  
Suddenly, his eyes layed on his baseball bat. He had hit a homerun when he played t-ball at the age of 5 with it. That had been one of the proudest moments of his life. Now, he was so miserable, he couldn't remember what it felt like to laugh and smile and have a good time. All he knew was he wasnted to grab that bat and crush everything in this pureblood house to tiny, little, bite-size pieces.  
  
So he grabbed the bat. He closed his eyes, and swung with all his might. Just swung. Hit whatever he could reach. He had never felt so angry in his whole life. All he felt was wanting to destroy the room.  
  
This went on for about 15 minutes, until there was nothing left to smash.  
  
*Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever.*  
  
[Now what?]  
  
He thought and thought, but finally decided on one thing.  
  
[My family doesn't understand me. They want me to be perfect. Like some sort of robot. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm me. Not the stereotyped pureblood they want me to be. I'll have to run away.]  
  
So he gathered important things in a suitcase. Food, clothes, blankets, water, money, toilet paper, and of course his wand. Then, he made a rope out of ties, extension cords, curtain pulls, whatever he could find. He tied it to the window and got ready to climb.  
  
[Wait. They probably won't notice I'm gone. I have to leave my mark to show them I'm my own person, not the person they want me to be.]  
  
*I'm sorry I cant be P.E.R.F.E.C.T*  
  
He looked around the room until he saw his beat-up desk. Lying on the desk was a black sharpie. He smiled.  
  
[The perfect idea. I am such a genious. They'll never forget this.]  
  
He stood on his bed to reach the only large blank area of his wall. He took the sharpie in wrote, in big, black, letters, "I'm sorry I can't be perfect!!!!!!!!!!" and underlined it 5 times.  
  
*Now it's just too late.*  
  
Next, he dropped his suitcase out the window, and climbed on his fake rope after it.  
  
Then he ran.  
  
He didn't know where he wanted to go, or how long he would be gone.  
  
*And we can't go back*  
  
All he knew was that he wanted to be far away from that house of torture as he could.  
  
He ran the fastest he'd ever ran in his whole life, the suitcase flying behind him.  
  
He hated that house and wanted to leave.  
  
*I'm sorry*  
  
He did the right thing and  
  
*I can't be*  
  
Ran.  
  
*P.E.R.F.E.C.T*  
  
~*~  
  
Well, what do you think??  
  
Yes, I know it's exactly like the video, but it's so much more interesting then what I had originally planned.  
  
Review!!!!!!  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123  
  
P.S. Does anybody know who do make it italic and bold? 


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm not going to post any more chapters until I get 2 more replies. So reply if you want to hear more!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to these people for reviewing:  
  
lillinfeilds(4)  
  
SunGoddess1(2)  
  
Rena Lupin(3)  
  
malfoy-chik(2)  
  
Schmootzie Poo(1)  
  
The Blood Ringed Moon(2)  
  
Guardian of Dreams(1)  
  
Review if you want YOUR name in lights!(or at least on the computer :-D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


	9. Deep Thoughts

Hey everybody!!!!!!  
  
Wow, after I posted the authors note, I got two reviews!  
  
Cool, huh?  
  
Well it's cool for you lucky ducks out there who get to read my wonderful creations.  
  
HAHAHAHA JK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so funny.  
  
I make you laugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Because I'm cool 8-)  
  
OK that thing is supposed to be a person wearing sunglasses (like the AIM guy if anyone reading this has AIM)  
  
OK well I am probably boring you know.  
  
Wait, I am to cool to be boring 8-)  
  
HAHAHAHAHA I made you laugh again!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK now I bet you wanna punch me in the face.  
  
But you can't punch me in the face  
  
Because then you wouldn't have the best story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHA I am soo funny. :-)  
  
I am hyper.  
  
I think it's because of all those homemade cookies I made and then ate.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHA IM HYPER!!!!!!!!!  
  
I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHA I bet I am the funniest person you know!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK fine, I'll stop now.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Simple Plan and Harry Potter, would I waste my time writing a story on the internet? In a word: NO!!!!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
OK before I write...  
  
I wanna give the names of the people I love!  
  
Abluebird225  
  
SubliminalMsgs  
  
lillinfeilds(4)  
  
SunGoddess1(2)  
  
Rena Lupin(3)  
  
malfoy-chik(2)  
  
Schmootzie Poo(1)  
  
The Blood Ringed Moon(2)  
  
Guardian of Dreams(1)  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Wait a minute. I've been running for probably a good 15 minutes, as fast as a I ca. I think I'm far enough from home now. I should conserve my energy and walk.]  
  
Draco stopped sprinting and started to walk. His heavy breathing was the only thing you could hear in the evening atmosphere. He had run into the woods, where he was sure he would be alone. He went in here on purpose, obviously so that no one would find him. The woods he was in were believed to be haunted. But Draco didn't care, he wasn't afraid of ghosts.  
  
[I don't even care if the ghosts murder me. No one would miss me if I died. No one is probably even looking for me. Oh sure, mom acted like she wasn't too disappointed, but she was probably exploding with rage underneath. Now she and father can talk trash about me without worrying if I overhear them. Now they can have a perfect marriage and pretend like I never existed. They're probably very happy I'm gone.]  
  
*I try not to think, about the pain I feel inside.*  
  
[I'm a tough guy. I can handle being alone. It's kind of cozy in these woods. I have everything I need right here in my suitcase. And even if I miss having a roof over my head, I don't need to miss it, because under the roof was only filled with anger and hatred.]  
  
This made Draco feel much better.  
  
*Did you know you used to be my hero?*  
  
[Even though I'm so much better off, I do kind of miss the days before I was a healer. The summer days playing quidditch with father in the back yard. The summer picnics the three of us would have. The year when I was five and my dad coached the T-ball team. He wasn't a bad father then. I looked up to him. But then I figured out he wanted me to become a perfect little robot-boy. Well, you know the rest of the story...]  
  
*All the days you spent with me now seem so far away*  
  
[Now I can't even remember all of those fun times. It feels like ancient history. So ancient it could be out in a middle school history textbook.]  
  
*And it feels like you don't care anymore*  
  
[But now he doesn't give a damn about me. He could care less if I died of became the Prime Minister of Canada. Nobody Cares.]  
  
*And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you-proud*  
  
[All I wanted to do was pursue my dreams. I just wanted to live the way I want to. My way. I want my own life. I want to be able to make a living and depend on myself. I don't want to be a robot-boy like everyone wants me to be.]  
  
*I'm never gonna be good enough for you*  
  
[Unless I go home and decide to be the perfect little muggle-hating, money- stealing black-mailing boy that father wants me to be (which is basically a mini-me of him), I'm never going to be the kid they want.]  
  
*I can't stand another fight*  
  
[I just can't stand that hellhole they call my "home". I just had to leave.]  
  
*And nothing's alright*  
  
I'm never going to be comfortable there. It just wasn't right. I'm already more comfortable here, in a bug-infested, pine-smelling, supposedly-haunted forest than at that torture place.]  
  
*Cuz we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever.*  
  
[Not even the best friendship or relationship can last an eternity. I mean, if the Roman Empire fell, nothing else stands a chance.]  
  
*I'm sorry I can't be P.E.R.F.E.C.T*  
  
[Sometimes I just wish I never applied for healing. Sometimes I wish I took the job in the Ministry of Magic everyone expected me to take. Then Mother and Father would still love me.]  
  
*Now it's just too late*  
  
[Of course, it's not like I can do anything about it now. I had 2 options: stay at home, where I would feel tortured and deprived, or run away. Obviously, the second one seemed better.]  
  
*And we can't go back*  
  
[I wish life was a movie, and I had the remote. You could fast forward the boring parts in your life. You could rewind if you wanted a do-over. You could play the movie again if it ended (or life did). If you needed, a break, you could press pause. And if you wanted out, you could push eject.]  
  
*I'm sorry*  
  
[I need that rewind button. Then I would still be loved...]  
  
*I can't be*  
  
[But wishful thinking never accomplished anything. Nothing ever happened because you wished it so.]  
  
*P.E.R.F.E.C.T*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think?  
  
I'll post the next chapter if I get 3 or more reviews.  
  
Please tell me how to make underline, italics, and bolds! if you know)  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


	10. Weewoo

WOW!!!!!! :-)  
  
PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS-AND LIKING IT!!!!!!!!! :-)  
  
THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO SPECIAL :- )  
  
OK, I'm gonna do shout-outs:  
  
Poprince- what's an antagonist? I'm stupid, I don't know these things :-D  
  
Xreyna~ Thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-D  
  
Surfin-Kitty Starr~ OMG I love that CD 2!!!!!!! Thanx!!!! :-D  
  
DaOnlyWolfGurl~ feezing? THANX!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ivy Rain~ Thank 4 the tip!!!!!!  
  
SubliminalMsgs~ I love the song 2 :-)  
  
Ablubird225~ THANX 4 MY BEAUTIFUL PRESENT!!!!! :-D I don't think there's anything better...except maybe some money...or a laptop, or a Porsche, or tickets to that Kelly/Clay concert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else~ (The people who's names are posted in chapter...6 or 7)~ I LUV U GUYZ!!!!!!! THANX!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas (although if I had my way this wouldn't be true ;-).)  
  
Now that I know, how to do them bolds are lyrics and italics are thoughts. Sound Effects and Authors Notes are underlined.  
  
OMG, did anyone watch American Idol?????????? THAT WAS SOOOOO HYSTERICAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nothings gonna change the things that you said.  
  
Bruises fade(even emotional ones) put the pain still stays. Oh sure, I never cried in front of anyone. Not even when I was six and some older boys thought it would be funny to give me a Chinese burn-thingy. Hahaha, let me tell you-that was not funny at all. It hurt. But I didn't cry. I didn't even cry at Grandma's funeral. But I've spent countless nights sobbing silently.  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again.  
  
I can guarantee that if I went home, decided to quit Healing, become Minister of Magic(eventually-that would take a while), and vow torture muggle(especially Weasleys), it still wouldn't feel right. It wouldn't feel like I was home. I think it would feel like I was on vacation, in a very peculiar boarding house.*  
  
(A/N~ If anyone can guess where that last sentence came from, they get...a special prize!!!!!!!!(HINT~ It's from a book))  
  
Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you cuz you don't understand!  
  
If I did go home and do all that other crap I thought before, father wouldn't ever want to casually speak to me. I mean, he would have to in public. But at home, that's a different story. Half of me would be glad he would ignore me. The other half would miss him talking to me. Even though he was horrible to me, I would certainly miss the days where I was his pride and joy. The days where he couldn't stop bragging about me to all his friends. I just wish life was back to normal.  
  
Cuz we lost it all.  
  
Of course, it's officially over. Nothing can magically erase the past(even though I am a wizard). It's too late to change anything. I'm stuck here all alone. In this creepy, wet, supposedly-haunted forest.  
  
Hoo, hoo(Owl noise) ;-)  
  
Nothing lasts forever.  
  
I have to admit, I am a little nervous in here. What if a werewolf comes from behind and bites me? What if the forest really is haunted? What if there are dead bodies in here? No, I can't think like that. I have to think positive. Yes. Think Positively.  
  
I'm sorry I can't be P.E.F.E.C.T.  
  
I really am truly sorry that my life turned out the way it did. I'm sorry for all the chaos and disorder I've caused. I'm sorry for all the nights people have spent crying because if me. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now it's just too late. And we can't go back I'm Sorry I can't be *P*E*R*F*E*C*T*  
  
Well it's over. My life is officially over. I've done a good job of screwing it up so far. My only option left is to sit and...sit.  
  
Wee-woo, wee, woo, wee-woo.(Siren sounds)  
  
Uh-oh. The forest really is haunted. Or there really are dead bodies. Now the crazed and deranged murderers are coming to find the bodies. Then they're going to find me and think that I'm a murderer. I've got to run.  
  
So he grabbed his suitcase and ran the nearest direction. Only, police were surrounding the whole outside of the forest. So not matter which way he ran, it was useless. But happened to run in a certain direction...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MUahahaha!!!!! Evil Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, yeah by the way the song is over. I'm going to write a few more chapters.. You'll see what happens...  
  
3 reviews!!!!!!  
  
Did anyone know where the sentence came from? I'll tell you next chapter!  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


	11. Mystery Man

Hey Everybody!!!!!!!!  
  
I tried to save the document as a web page, but I couldn't, so the italics didn't work.  
  
So I will just leave it like this.  
  
Remember in the last chapter when I said it feels like I'm on vacation in a very peculiar boarding house, nobody knew where that was from.  
  
Should I tell you?  
  
OK!  
  
It's from Anne Frank: the Diary of a Young Girl  
  
We had to read that for school.  
  
The movie for it was really depressing.  
  
Don't watch it.  
  
OK, well on with the story  
  
Since bolds and italics don't work on the computer, I'm going to stick with [brackets] for thoughts and} these funky-deelies{ for sound affects.  
  
Did anyone watch American Idol???????? It was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what?!?!?!?! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! Surprise surprise :- )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
}Bump! (He falls, sound of rustling leaves) {  
  
"Draco?" a man's voice sounded.  
  
He was too stunned to do anything.  
  
"HEY, COME OVER HERE, I FOUND HIM!!!"  
  
Instantly, about a 100 police officers crowded around the area. Just then, Draco was able to get a good look who this man really was.  
  
"D-dad?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, son what happened? Why did you end up in this forest?" he asked.  
  
"I...uh...well...um..." Draco stuttered.  
  
But he was spared the difficulty of answering because a pair of arms came flying around him.  
  
"Draco! Sweetie, I'm so glad we found you!" a woman's voice shrieked.  
  
"M-mom?" he stuttered.  
  
"Everything all right here?" and officer asked.  
  
"Yes, we're perfectly fine. Thank you for all your help, sir." His mother said.  
  
"No problem, Ms. Call if you ever need us in the future," the officer said tipping his hat.  
  
"Wha..." Draco started, but he couldn't get out the rest.  
  
"We'll explain everything when we get home," his father answered.  
  
Draco wasn't pleased with this, but he didn't really have a choice.  
  
Since they would be traveling (briefly) in a muggle area, they borrowed an officers car. But Draco didn't even pay attention to the ride. He just sat there, utterly confused, in silence.  
  
"We're home," his mother said.  
  
The three of them walked out of the car into their home. His parents motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table. He sat.  
  
"Honey, we want to know why you ran away," his mother said.  
  
"How did you know I was gone?" he asked.  
  
His father smiled. "When your mother got home from work, she went to your room to check on you. We saw your...er, note...and your messy room. She contacted me from work and I rushed home. We called the police, and well...you know the rest..." he explained.  
  
"But why would you go looking for me?" Draco asked.  
  
"You're our son. We love you no matter what." Mr. Malfoy explained.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" his mother asked.  
  
Draco hesitated for a moment. Then he spilled his heart out on everything he had been thinking earlier. By the time he was done, his parents looked shocked.  
  
"Oh honey..." his mother said pulling him into a hug.  
  
"We would never hate you. We were shocked at your decision, but we think it is a good one," his parents told him.  
  
"You do?" Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised.  
  
"A healer is a highly respectful, important job. You make lots of money, and help save people. In fact, I am quite happy with your decision.  
  
"We're always going to love you no matter what becomes of you," his parents said in unison.  
  
That was good enough for Draco. He told his parents he was going upstairs to clean up his room. It took a lot of magic, but he managed to get it back to normal.  
  
The rest of the week was normal. Just like the old days.  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
A week later, he got a message that said his final exam to be a healer was in 2 days. His parents helped him study. He was positive he would do awesome.  
  
-^-  
  
Another week later, the results came in. he had passed with flying colors. He was a trainee healer in the Spell Damage Ward.  
  
Everybody was so proud (including himself). There was a party for him that night. His job began next Monday.  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
(A/N-This part is in Draco's POV because I feel like it.:-D)  
  
Well, a month has passed. I've worked with countless patients and have had a lot of fun. The main healer I work with says they might move me up to a main healer. That would be the shortest amount of time a person spent as a trainee.  
  
There are still times when my parents might get a little frustrated with me. But it's nothing big; I mean they are human. And we all know, that deep down inside, we love each other to death.  
  
I guess even the grimmest tale can have a happy ending.  
  
My life is living proof of that.  
  
*-*THE END*-*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it!!!!!! How was it??????  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's all done!!!!!!  
  
Maybe if I get a ton of replies, I'll do a sequel.  
  
But only if you guys are really desperate.  
  
BYE ;-)  
  
Ta-ta,  
  
SillyGurl123 


End file.
